The Blood Age
by BemusedDawn
Summary: He was at the top, the one to be protected. She tumbles into his life, his world, his time. As she draws nearer to the mystery veiled beneath his dark, crimson eyes, she finds herself in a new age: The Blood Age.


Hiii~ Nice to meet you all :D I'm Shi~ This is not my first time writing a fanfiction, but it is the first time I'm publishing something in like three years, haha.

I hope you guys enjoy this story and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

_Clink_

The small noise went unnoticed by most, but the sharp ears of a certain brunette perked up as she turned to her left, wondering if someone's cell phone had rang. Perhaps it was a text message of some sort. She chuckled silently, amused by this small, seemingly non-important detail that reminded her of the likelihood that her phone would also go off, as she had also forgotten to set it to silent. Switching the glass of water to her right hand, she dug through her purse with her free hand trying to find her phone. Too engrossed with the task of digging through her seemingly bottomless purse, she failed to noticed the person walking towards her way with a slight glint in his narrow, green eyes.

_Bump_

She looked up in surprise as she felt the slight impact against her left hand. Her glass slipped from her hand as if in slow motion and she watched it come in contact with the ground, the water slowly soaking into the carpet until all that was left was the broken shards of her former glass laying on a splotch of wet carpet. A slight pinching pain jolted her back to reality and she instinctively brought her left hand up to her chest, rubbing the pain away with her right hand. She turned around, watching the figure that bumped into her and left without saying anything. _Rude much?_ She thought as she glared at his back with a childish pout. The figure turned around and stared right into her eyes for a few seconds. Feeling slightly off-put, she unconsciously stepped back a little. Her eyes widened as a slighty eery, psychotic grin formed on his face. Before she could do anything however, he gave her a look-over and then turned around, disappearing into the crowd. The brunette was left standing there, blinking as she wondered if everything that had just happened was merely a figment of her over-creative imagination.

* * *

><p>A dry wind blew across the terrain. It was hot, dusty, with the temperature continuously rising every second. A cloaked man in black stood in the middle of the dessert, his body slack with indifference as he looked at the landscape around him with a non-caring sweep of the eye. He slowly turned around and started walking towards a large tower that seemed to blend in with the scenery. When he reached the entrance of the building, the doors creaked open for him, welcoming him inside. Around him, he could hear the busy bustle of people running around minding to their own business. As they pass him, their heads drop down in a bow of respect, a gesture he barely paid any mind to. Reaching his destination, he shoves the door open, causing the two occupants to turn to him. He nodded briefly, seating himself onto the chair at the very back of the room. He nodded once again, silently telling them to go on with their reports. The second figure stepped up, his eyes flashing slightly as he began his report.<p>

"Our supply is running low, sir. We have enough for three months at most, and most of the animals in the vicinity have already been taken in. The next birth season won't be for another four, I'm afriad we'll have to start 'The Hunt' again."

He stepped back into his original spot, waiting for the person at the front to respond. Dark crimson eyes bore directly into his, a stare that he returned directly. He felt himself relaxing just a little in relief when the crimson gaze focused on the person next to him instead. His eyes, however, filled with a slight maniac glint as his green eyes bore into the sight of the gold, intricately ornate chair that was currently occupied by someone else.

_Soon, that seat will belong to me._

To be continued...

* * *

><p>How was it? :D Good? Bad? Decent? Do you want a new chapter? Review and let me know your thoughts! :)<p>

Side note: This is a Gakuen Alice fanfiction that was inspired by my original plot idea. This idea, I believe, is **completely original** so I would appreciate it if none of you tried to pass this idea off as your own. Please understand that it's an idea I am very proud of, and I plan on writing the best story I can with it. So please do not crush my hard work, thank you!


End file.
